


Snowball Fight

by SuperWhoShipper



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoShipper/pseuds/SuperWhoShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP catching snowflakes on their tongues and Person A gets the urge to kiss Person B and they lure them over which leads to a make out in the snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

"Come on, Blink, let's git back to the Lodgin' House. My toes're gunna freeze off," Mush started, shivering and hunching over slightly.

Snow fell heavily from the sky. Mush didn't even know why him and Blink even tried to sell papes today. But, Blink wanted to sell a few and where Blink went, Mush went. It was fine earlier, before the snow hit, but now a thick blanket of white, crunchy snow covered the ground. Blink rolled his eye, but him and Mush started back towards the Lodging House together, side by side. They decided to cut through the park, the fastest way back to the Manhattan House. A short way through the park, Blink started to hang back. Mush had his head bent against the snow, not paying attention, merely taking for granted his constant companion was at his side. He knew he was sorely mistaken when a ball of snow hit him square in the back of his head, followed by the signature chuckle of his friend.

"Ow!" Mush shuddered, out of surprise, not pain. He bent low and scooped up some snow, pressing it into a ball and spinning, throwing it at his friend. ANticipating the move, Blink grinned as he ducked aside.  Soon, snowballs were flying, Mush and Blink panted, despite the cold air permeating their thin coats and shoes. Blink relented first, rubbing his hands together as he walked back to Mush, who stood waiting for him, his hands stuck in his armpits. 

When Blink looked down at Mush, something came over him. When he saw his cheeks, red from chill, his hair ruffled beneath his eskew hat, a dopey grin on his lips, Blink found himself leaning forward slightly. He saw the confusion come across Mush's face right before their lips connected. Mush gave a surprised grunt, but it didn't take him long to be kissing Blink back. They pressed their bodies together, seeking warmth and each other. Mush wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, and Blink caught Mush by his waist. They kissed passionately, snow swirling around their forms, practically melding each other into one human, one body made of two. 

They came away panting, foreheads leaning together, eyes shut. 

After a long moment of silence, all Mush could whisper was, "Wow.." 


End file.
